


A mad man

by Servena



Series: Mad [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loyalty, Pack Family, Rescue, ship wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “The raptors are going to drown in their cages! I’m not leaving without them!”





	A mad man

Another wave shook the whole ship. It took long minutes for Owen to reach the bridge and when he finally got there the captain’s grim face told him all he needed to know.

“We’re evacuating the ship!” the captain ordered. “Mr. Chavez, get the boats in the water!”

“What happened?!” Owen clung to the door frame as the ship leaned over.

“The waves pushed us over a reef, ripped open the larboard hull! But one of the small rock islands isn’t far from here, we should be able to reach it with the life boats!”

„We have to let the raptors out first!” The storm was howling outside like a banshee and he had to shout to be heard.

The captain looked at him with wide eyes while already slipping into a life vest. “Absolutely not!”

“They’re going to drown in their cages!” And when the captain didn’t answer: “I’m not leaving without them! Just leave me a boat, that’s all I’m asking!” He grabbed a life vest and ran out the door.

“You’re a mad man, Owen Grady!” the captain called after him.

He slipped into the life vest as he ran. The ship corridors were only illuminated by the dim red emergency lights and over the storm he could hear the low hum of the pumps that were fighting against the incoming water.

“Well maybe I’m mad”, he mumbled as he struggled to open the door to the cargo deck. When it finally slid open, water gushed out into the corridor. It had already started to flood the cargo deck, reaching up to his ankles. “Shit!”

Loud screeching and trilling greeted him even before he had made out their shapes in the dim light. He had known them long enough to recognize their sounds of anger, playfulness or joy, but this one he hadn’t heard before. It was fear.

“Okay, easy, easy now! I’m gonna help you, but you’ve got to stay calm. If you eat me, you’re all gonna die in here, so be smart!” He turned to Blue first. “Hey girl, how you’re doing? Getting your feet wet a bit? Let me help you out.”

She looked at him through the bars and gave a low chattering sound, making him feel like she understood him. As he unlocked the cage door and stepped aside, she immediately jumped out onto the deck.

He turned to Charlie next as another wave slammed against the ship. He clung to the cage bars as the deck was lifted under his feet only to be dropped again a moment later. He could hear the sound of Blue’s claws sliding over the metal floor as she fought to keep her balance. Charlie was screeching in fear and Delta was snapping at the bars in a desperate attempt to free herself. The water rose further.

“Easy, girl. I’ve got you! Easy!” The cage door opened with a metallic clanking sound.

He kept an extra bit of distance as he freed Delta but the raptor barely looked at him in her hurry to get out.

Three raptors free, one to go, he thought. But it was becoming difficult to move against the water that was starting to reach his knees and he could feel the fear rising in him. How the hell were they getting out of this mess?

The next wave was more violent than any before. As the deck tipped he lost his balance and slammed into a cage. The freed raptors fell like and slid over the deck screeching loudly, with Charlie’s claws barely missing him. At the same time a loud metallic screeching was heard as the anchors of Echo’s cage ripped out of the floor sending the cage backwards two yards and into the ship wall with the sound of a gigantic hammer.

Owen struggled to get back on his feet as quick as he could, coughing out water. “Echo!”

A high wail answered him. Around him the raptors were getting back up their feet, clicking fearfully at their pack mate’s distress.

He fought to reach the cage through the rising water. It had tipped over, leaning at an angle against the ship wall with Echo lying on the floor. She made a whining sound at the sight of him.

“Hey Echo. Hey! Everything’s gonna be fine!” He pulled at the cage door but it had warped upon impact, he couldn’t get it to open no matter how hard he pulled. “Shit. Fuck!”

He started as he felt a snout pushing against his arm. As he looked over his shoulder he stared directly into Blue’s yellow eyes. She pushed him again, while chirping lowly in answer to Echo’s distressed sounds. Behind her he could see Charlie and Delta hover. An idea came into his head.

“You wanna help?” He looked around until he had found what he was looking for: A thick rope that could be used to secure cargo. He tied it to the bars with a knot he had learned from the boy scouts when he was twelve and started pulling.

Delta and Charlie watched him in confusion, but Blue immediately understood. She took hold of the taut rope in front of him with her strong jaw and pulled as well, sinking her claws into the floor for a better footing. “Good! Good girl!”

Finally the door flew open with a loud bang, sending Owen sprawling once again into the water with Blue almost landing on top of him. When he got up, Echo had already climbed out of the cage. She was limping slightly but otherwise didn’t seem to be badly injured.

He put her hands on her snout. “Hey, Echo, hey. There you are, girl!” Echo gave a low chirping sound in response. Then he turned to look at the others, who were looking at him expectantly. “Okay, follow me! I know you can swim, but I’d rather have a boat!”

He left the cargo deck in a hurry, the raptors following him swiftly like a row of overgrown ducklings.

Maybe I’m a mad man, he thought. But you just don’t leave your pack behind.


End file.
